It all started with a closet
by alizatophat
Summary: this is my first fanfic, so please tell me how bad/good it is! sorry 'bout the length! like the title says, it all starts with a closet and a prank! lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first story, so please don't be too harsh! Criticism accepted, constructive or not. I honestly won't take offense.**

Sabrina's POV

He had tricked me. Again.

"Puck, let me out!" I yelled from the linen closet. "I'm going to kill him when I get out," I thought vengefully.

"Later, Stupid. I'm getting hungry." He called to me as I heard him going down the stairs.

"Oh, great." I thought. About 30 minutes later, I was thinking about how quiet and dark it was. "Maybe I could take a short nap," I thought as I yawned and felt myself drift off into sleep.

Puck's POV

She was getting awfully quiet. Maybe I could let her out…no, if I did that, she would kill me. Hmmm...Maybe…no, I can't do that. Well, too bad. I would. I mean, I was only going to check on her. Not like I was going to show any kindness or care for her.

"Grimm? You okay?" I asked. No reply. I cautiously opened the door, wooden sword drawn, only to find her curled up in a corner. I shook her. "Grimm? Wake up." I shook her. Was she breathing? I couldn't tell. "Grimm, this really isn't funny. Wake up." No response. I began to freak. Ohcrap,ohcrap,ohcrap,ohcrap,ohcrap,ohcrap,ohcrap. "Nononononononono! Come on, wake up!"I picked her up bridal style, and she sighed. I immediately calmed down. I have no idea why, but she sighed again and cuddled up to my chest. I carried her to her door, only to find that it was locked. "Oh, great." I muttered. I absent-mindedly walked into my room and up to the trampoline that served as my bed, and realized that I was still carrying Sabrina. Whoops. I gently set her on the trampoline so as not to wake her, and lay down across from her. To my surprise, she half woke up and snuggled up to me. This was a little more than odd. "Grimm, what are you doing?" "Isn't it obvious, Smelly?" she groggily replied. "This doesn't mean anything does it?" I asked worriedly. "Yes, it means something. It means that either, 1:you're warm and I'm cold, or 2: I like you, and you're warm. And considering that you seem to be fine with this, you must like me too. Daphne can't know." We sat there in silence for a moment, and I broke the silence. "Um, Grimm? Is it the first one, or the second?" "I'm leaning toward the latter." And with that, she fell asleep.

Sabrina's POV

I woke up, warm and comfy. I glanced around and found that I was in Puck's room. Oh, crap. I was surrounded by a certain green hoodie. I soon became aware of the fact that somebody had their arms wrapped around me. I lazily lifted my head and discovered-to my horror- that I was curled up to Puck's chest. I sat up, waking Puck in doing so. "What am I doing here?" "You fell asleep in the closet, and your room was locked so…" "Why didn't you just leave me in the closet?" "Uhh… you looked cold? Hey, Sabrina? Do you really like me?" "WHAT? Have you gone insane?" he looked hurt. Still, how did he know? It wasn't that obvious, was it? Did Daphne… no, even she didn't know. "Well, you kinda told me last night, so I just thought…Well, anyways, I like you, and-" I shut him up (effectively, might I add) with a kiss. When he pulled his mouth from mine, he looked quite confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" he sounded even more so. "Try not to overthink it." I said with a giggle. I stood up and stretched, and he followed suit. As I started to leave, he reached out and grabbed my hand. "Brina? Don't tell Daphne." I spun along his arm and bumped into his chest. I laid my hand on his chest as he tilted my face up and hungrily pressed his lips to mine. I eagerly returned the passionate kiss. I'll spare you the boring details such as how when he breathed in, I breathed out, or how soft his hair was as I wove my fingers into it. After an eternity (or so it felt) he pulled his lips from mine. "Sabrina Grimm?" "Yes?" "Would you go to prom with me?" oh. My. God. Was he really-? No, he wasn't that romantic. "Sabrina? Please answer." "Of course I'll go to prom with you!" I said, astonished and enthusiastic.

**Sorry that it's so short! R&R! Please tell me if you want me to keep writing this, because I already have a second chapter written. Sorry that I couldn't come up with a good title! :P**

**~Susanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey, my adoring fans! Sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately. I've just been busy with homework. Feel free to pelt me with rotten fruit.**

**BY THE WAY… I'm going to be doing the 100 word challenge with my friend Lili.**

**Thanks to my ahmaaaazing beta reader, Lili! :D**

~Night of Prom~

SPOV

I was standing in my room, wringing my hands and studying myself in the mirror. I'm sure that there's a perfectly logical reason for his being out getting… whatever he's getting for so long. He was just a little late, that's all. Daphne rushed in. "Downstairs, now!" she barked. _Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…_ I smoothed a few imaginary wrinkles out of my dress and glided down the stairs. There he was, looking positively amazing in his tux. I'm still not quite sure how on earth Granny managed to get him to take a shower, but she did, and he looked fantastic. No, I wouldn't let myself think about that. We were just going as friends. Nevertheless, we did kiss last night… no, I thought, pushing the memory of that magical kiss to the back of my head. It meant nothing. Why was he staring at me? Oh, god. I thought. My makeup looks horrid. My dress is falling off. There's something in my teeth.

"You look… Amazing!" Puck gasped. I relaxed a little and let him lead me out the door as I reminded myself once again that we were going as just friends.

PPOV

She was beautiful. The stars made her eyes sparkle and shine. I felt like an absolute dork in my tuxedo, and she was an angel. The angel and the dork. What a couple. When we finally got to prom, I realized that I hadn't looked away from her the entire way here. Oops. We walked in and a slow, beautiful song started."May I have this dance?" I asked, turning to her. God, that was dorky. I thought as I mentally winced. "No." she said bluntly. I must have looked sad, because she rushed on, "I'm really sorry. I just can't dance. I guess I should have told you earlier, but-""I'll teach you." I said, pulling her close. "Just follow my lead. A waltz started just then, so I started with a simple box step. She was a natural. I pulled her closer, and she laid her head on my chest and sighed. When the song ended, I felt a pang of regret. After 3 more dances with Sab-Grimm and 4 with some girls I didn't know, the frank Sinatra song "I could have danced all night" came on. Sabr-Grimm and I were sitting out together. I leaned over to her and whispered along with the song, "I could have danced all night and still have danced some more I could have spread my wings, and done a thousand things I've never done before I'll never know what made it so exciting but all at once my heart took flight I only know that she, began to dance with me I could have danced, danced, danced, all night." She got a dreamy look on her face and murmured "How 'bouts we take a breather?"

SPOV

It was a magical night. I had pulled Puck out onto the patio, and instantly regretted it. It was cold. I guess I was shivering, because he took his jacket off and handed it to me. "God, he's gorgeous" I thought as I slipped my arms through the sleeves. Before I could regret it, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and swept me off my feet, literally. I pulled my lips from his and his wings popped out of his back. He re-situated me and soon was cradling me in his arms. I quickly fell asleep as he flew us home, and was awakened by his laying me down on his bed and tucking me in. "No," I murmured. "Don't go." "I have to. I need to sleep." "Don't go" I pleaded he turned to leave. "Puck!" he turned with an exasperated sigh. "I…I love you!" the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I heard Daphne squeal with delight, but I didn't care. I sat up, fully awake, as he stared at me. "I need you, I love you, I can't imagine life without you," Daphne flung the door wide open just as Puck leaned down. "You, too. He said, and kissed me.

**A/N**

**Sorry if it seems a little choppy. Don't expect too much from me, I mean, I'm only in 8****th**** freaking grade. So… yeah. R&R! Imaginary chocolate to all the ppl who reviewed!**


End file.
